


She's Worthy?

by sax_g0dess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, I'm proud, Lifting thors hammer, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, this is great, wanda centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sax_g0dess/pseuds/sax_g0dess
Summary: One-Shot of the crew set a couple months after Age of Ultron.I changed a few things throughout the movie. Wanda stayed to protect the key after her brother was killed and I made her powers here actually more like they're supposed to be in the comics than how they made them in the movie. So, I made her pretty powerful here and she was actually able to disable the thrusters and keep the city from falling after all of the sentries are killed.This may not be completely accurate but I was just thinking this would be cool. There's a scene in the movie where a bunch of them try to lift Thor's hammer and I kind of recreated it but with Wanda in it. The scene in the movie never happened.Please review and I hope you enjoy!





	She's Worthy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just a cute little one shot I wrote that I wanted to share with you
> 
> Please review and I hope you enjoy!

It's been about two months since the battle of Sokovia and all of the Avengers have bee healing and recharging. After all that had gone down they all ended up getting so much closer, especially Wanda and Natasha. Which was surprising considering how hard headed Natasha is and the fact that Wanda brought up all her worst memories and made her relive them. It's actually quite a surprise that any of them began seeing the girl as anything other than the person who dug up the memories they worked so hard to suppress. 

It didn't happen overnight, of course. Especially not for Wanda and Natasha. There was a lot of apologizing (on Wanda's part) and a lot of tears (also on Wanda's part) while Natasha tried to resist the tears of the younger woman. But, eventually, they got to the point where they could talk to each other without either one of them crying or having to leave the room out of anger. Getting to that point took about a month but after that they got very close very fast. It wasn't just Natasha the younger girl was beginning to grow on, however. The rest of the team was also unable to resist the surprising amount of charm Wanda seemed to exude now that she wasn't trying to kill them. 

Clint was the first one to see Wanda as family after seeing first hand on Sokovia just how powerful she was physically and mentally. She was able to stand strong and protect the key even knowing she had lost the only person who had always been there for her. So, knowing he owed a debt to her brother for saving his live, he vowed to protect Wanda always, not that he wouldn't have already. 

After Clint is was Steve. He forgave Wanda within the first day of them being back. It still continues to floor Wanda how kind hearted the man actually is. Steve ended up taking her under his wind and become something of a brother figure to her, which is exactly what she needed after what happened in Sokovia. 

Tony did forgive Wanda fairly quickly but the witch couldn’t seem to find it in herself to forgive the man who killed her parents. Not at that time, anyway. But, after a few weeks of Tony giving her incredibly expensive gifts that she didn’t actually want, she decided maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy. She wasn’t totally comfortable with him but she wasn’t filled with the complete and utter hatred she used to feel for him.

Thor forgave her pretty quickly, too. He knew that she was doing what she thought was right, which he understood, and he was also very impressed with her powers. He thought it was amazing that she was able to bring him, a Norse god, to his knees. So, Thor being Thor, he forgave her and took her under his wing. Him and Steve becoming the brothers Wanda wishes she still had.

Rhodey didn’t have much to go on but he thought she was a pretty cool girl.

Now, all of the Avengers had seen or felt Wanda’s powers at one point or another but they were still always awestruck whenever she used them. There’s been a time for all of them where they’ve just been completely shown up by Wanda’s powers and couldn’t even be mad about it. I mean, they have someone on their team who can literally warp reality. They were impressed even in the beginning when she was just throwing energy bolts at them and trying to kill them. But, the moment where most of them realized the amount of sheer power she possessed was on Sokovia. Not only had she stayed strong and protected the key after her brother was killed and destroyed all the sentries, but she was also able to disable the thrusters that were continuing to lift the city higher and higher.

_After killing all of Ultron’s sentries and Ultron, Wanda had moved to where the other Avengers were standing at the edge of the city trying to figure out what to do, excluding Tony who was flying around trying to figure something out. She had tears running down her face but her eyes were still clear and she was looking around thinking at what she could possibly do that might help. The other Avengers were still lobbying ideas about how they could stop the city from rising when Wanda had an idea._

_“Guys, I think I can disable the thrusters.” Comes the thickly accented voice, causing the rest of them to turn towards her and stare. The first one to speak is Steve,_

_“Okay, but what then?”_

_“Yeah, if you do that we’ll just start falling.” That one was Clint._

_“Wanda, the point is to not fall and kill everybody.” Comes Natasha’s voice talking to her like she’s stupid._

_And then Tony, who had just been listening to the comms until this point, “Friday, says that’s impossible.”_

_Wanda’s eyes narrow, “I’m strong enough to hold up the city, you know.”_

_The rest of them didn’t believe her of course and she could tell that they were about to shoot down her idea so she just did what she knew would work._

_She crouched down and put her hands to the dirt below her, releasing a stream of her scarlet magic. Seeing what she was doing, Steve being running towards her to stop her,_

_“Wanda, stop!”_

_“No, you need to trust me. I don’t want to die today.”_

_That shut them up. She was still fighting, even after her brother had been killed. She wanted to live. So, Steve took a step back, and nodded to her to continue even though the rest of the Avengers were looking at him like he was insane. They decided to trust Steve’s judgement, though. After all, he was the most trustworthy of them all._

_So, Wanda began pushing her magic through the ground to where she knew the thrusters would be. The red wound through every rock and crevice, and she felt it. Everybody knew when the thrusters were hit. The entire city jerked and began falling, causing everybody to wobble and grab something to keep themselves on the ground._

_Wanda had closed her eyes and was concentrating on trying to wrap her chaos magic around the base of the city, knowing they had only minutes before impact was made. She reached and reached until the could feel her magic reach the edges of the city and when she felt that, she pulled. The city slowed and slowed until it was floating maybe 100 yards above the ground, wrapped in red chaos magic._

_Hovering along the edge of the city, Tony was staring in awe at what had just happened, and what was still happening in front of him. It was like a platform of red, just below the city, with thousands of tons of dirt and rubble resting on it._

_“Holy shit,” comes the awed voice of Clint in his earpiece._

_Clint and the rest of the Avengers were staring at Wanda, who was still crouched down with her eyes closed, in complete surprise._

After that, Wanda was able to gently lower the city until it fit into the hole it filled previously, and none of the Avengers every doubted her again. She still surprised them sometimes. For Natasha it was helping her sleep. Nightmares of her past plagued her almost every night. Then, one morning around two, Wanda could hear the nightmares the other girl was having, and decided to help. To make up for what she did. And she also just can’t stand the thought of Natasha suffering. So, she creeped out of her room and found herself in front of the redhead’s door and knocked. She hoped that would wake the other woman up because she really didn’t want to break into her room. But, she heard rustling and footsteps coming towards her before the door slowly opened and Natasha peeked out.

Natasha was still pretty upset with Wanda but she could be civil. So, she opened her door wider and allowed the other girl to step into her room. They both moved and sat on the bed placed in the middle of the bed. Wanda at the foot and Natasha at the head. Wanda realized that the redhead wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence, so she said, “I heard your nightmares, Nat. I can help calm your mind, if you’ll let me.”

Natasha’s eyes widened and the brunette could tell she was about to get defensive so she continued, “I know what it’s like to not be able to sleep from things haunting you from the past. I know you have no reason to trust me but I can help you rest. I want to help you, Natasha.”

After that the redhead seemed to think about it. Hesitating before laying under the covers, nodding towards the other girl.

Wanda contained her happiness at being let in and slowly reached forward with her right hand, gently laying her fingertips against the other girl’s forehead. Looking into her eyes once again for permission, she got a nod. Beginning to concentrate, little red wisps flowed from her fingertips and into Natasha’s head. The effect was immediate, Natasha’s eyes began to droop and just before she fell asleep she heard it, “sleep well, Nat.”

There were many similar incidents like this with the other Avengers, too. The others were much more eager to accept the help than Natasha so it was good. She gained their trust fairly quickly after this.

 

So, two months after the battle of Sokovia, the group is sitting in the living room. Wanda and Natasha sharing the recliner, Clint on the floor in front of them, and Rhodey, Tony, and Thor on the couch across from them, with Thor’s hammer on the table in front of them. They were all making small talk and laughing at the other’s jokes when Clint, who had been staring at Thor’s hammer says, “Okay, this has to be a trick!” Catching everybody’s attention.

Thor, having heard this many times before, just smirks,

“Well, please. Be my guest,” he says while gesturing Clint to try to pick it up.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

After making sure he was serious, Clint stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to where the hammer lay on the table.

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up,” comes the amused voice of Tony, making everybody else chuckle.

“Ha ha you’re funny,” comes the reply before he wraps his hand around the handle and pulls.

Nothing. Not even a millimeter.

“Ugh, alright, alright,” Clint says in a defeated voice and sits back down.

“Smell the silent judgement?” says Tony.

They decide to make this into a game and see if anybody could lift it. And Thor lets them because he knows that none of them will be able to move it even an inch. So, Tony decides to go next. He steps up and grabs the hammer and yanks it, to no avail.

“Be right back,” he says and comes back a few moments later with his iron man glove on.

He tries again and still, nothing.

“Rhodey, come help me! Get your War Machine glove!”

Rhodey shakes his head but does it anyways. He will admit that he’s slightly curious if he’s worthy.

Both with their respective gloves on, they wrap their hands around the handle and pull, both using the thrusters built into their suits,

“Are you even pulling?”

“Are you on my team”

“Dude just represent, pull!”

And, still nothing.

“Damn it!”

Next up was Steve. He stepped up, grabbed the handle, and yanked as hard as he could. The hammer moved, just barely, and if the others hadn’t been watching so closely, they would have missed it. The smirk on Thor’s face disappears and is replaced by anxiety.

Steve pulls again but the hammer doesn’t move this time. Of course he’s a good sport about it and just chuckles and raises his hands in surrender, causing Thor to laugh and bringing the smirk back to his features. Everybody turns to Natasha, who sighs and, just to humor them, gets up and wraps both hands around the hammer, pulling hard. Of course, like all of the others, the hammer resists the movement. Natasha just laughs and goes back to sit by Wanda, who everybody’s gazes turn to,

“I don’t know guys, this really isn’t a question I need answered,”

“Come on, Wanda, just try! It’ll be fun!”

“Yes, Lady Maximoff, please try!”

At hearing Thor pushing her to do it, she sighs and stands up from the recliner, walking over to the hammer. She already knows she won’t be able to lift it with her own physical strength, but, just to humor them, she grabs it with both hands and yanks. Of course, nothing happens, she lets go, and everybody laughs. But then, she begins concentrating and they see those telltale wisps of red chaos magic wrapping around the hammer. Wanda knows what’s going to happen, but the rest of them don’t. The laughing stops and they see her hands go around the hammer again. Her eyes glowing as they usually do when she uses her power, she reaches out and once again, she _pulls._ The hammer then _wobbles._ It _wobbled._ And then, slowly, she lifts the hammer. It’s very difficult, and she’s using all of her energy to move it, but she does it. She lifts Thor’s hammer.

Everybody loses their shit and starts screaming, breaking her concentration and causing her to drop the hammer back on the table.

“Holy shit!”

“What the fuck was that!?”

“Thor, she just lifted your hammer!”

“Okay, shut up!” comes Wanda’s voice.

Thor snaps out of the staring contest he seems to be having with his hammer and turns to her, “how did you do that?”

“Worthiness and unworthiness mean nothing to my powers. I can literally warp reality. I can change probability and make things happen that wouldn’t normally happen.”

They all stare at her for long moments before Clint breaks the silence, “Wanda, just how powerful are you?”

“I’m more powerful than all of you combined. Ultron wanted to end the world but he had to take so many steps. If I wanted to, I could end it with a whisper.”

Everybody’s eyes are on her, wide with awe.

“Well, shit! I’m glad you’re on our team, then!” Comes Tony’s voice, breaking the tension and causing them all to laugh. Including Wanda.

She may be powerful enough to end the world, but Wanda would never do anything to harm the people who are around her right now.

 

Not even Tony.


End file.
